tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Merida Kax
Merida Kax History and Design Merida Kax was a character I created back in 2012 to be used in Fallout NV. She in a way could be described as being a cross between Jadzia Dax and Roger from American Dad, this is because I wanted to play an alien from Star Trek in Fallout and have them try to blend in by wearing disguises kind of like Roger originally I had thought of doing this with a Cardassian character but a Joined Trill ended up working better. I ended up making a Tumblr page for which I used to work on her character and see what kind of shenanigans she can get up to in the Fallout and Star Trek RP communities. I unfortunately do not have access to this page anymore as yahoo deleted the connecting email and at the same time insist that I change my password, though it can be viewed as an archive here Merida Herself Merida is a character that likes to live life to the full and hates the idea of being pulled down by commitments or mundanity especially marriage. Thus, she is very if you could say loose, she pursues relationships with multiple She aims to in a way try a different thing every day and has in strong love of the cultures of many of the major races Klingons, Romulans, Ferengi. While she on a whole does not take life very seriously, she does take a strong stance on some things for both some kind of conviction and for love of a heated debate. These are usually on the following topics Reassociation Merida strongly believes in free love and it is because of her strong belief in strong love that she supports reassociation being illegal. This is because she feels that if hosts were allowed to continue their relationships with their past lives’ society would stagnate and she also feels that monogamy is not desirable and a monogamy that last several lifetimes is unthinkable. Religion For the most part she is against religion and sees it a clutch that needs be destroyed as it stops one from enjoying life to the full, as only life exists. Though the truth is she has more complicated view on some religions such as Ancient Greek religion and mystery cults as very favourable especially the ritual madness of the Dionysus cult. Also, as a fangirl of Klingon culture their religion is something that would appeal to her as well. Though overall, she does see organised religions such as the Bajoran religions as something of a weakness and their followers as weak-willed goody goody two shoes. In the USS Tumblr version, took a very anti-religious views mostly because she found that Jadzia had given in into praying to thank the Bajoran Prophets that lead to her death. The shock that a Joined Till could full to such weakness led to Merida going full Coffin Joe and raging against both the Prophets and Pah Wraiths saying that they are lies and do not exist. Even quoting Zé do Caixão himself directly on several occasions much like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6m0KJIHfJg Thus, she felt she had a ‘duty’ to challenge all gods and creeds to end the world or that they exist to show that her will is stronger. This even led to her being possessed by a Pah Wraith at some point which she some how managed to come out of. Former Hosts of the Kax Symbiont Tanel Kax – The first host of the Kax symbiont he was rather sarcastic and immature individual probably due to the age of the Kax symbiont at that time. He ended up being a reluctant explorer who went on many misadventures throughout the galaxy. When he would rather be spending his time watching erotic chimera from Risa or Orion or playing computer games but he never had such luck. Ironically it was he not Lorent who was the first of Kax’s hosts to learn some Klingon he learnt it by memorising the insults Klingons threw at him. Though being a explorer he was also writing books and plays under a false name but that’s secretly were he thought his future lay he was just waiting for to meet someone who would be interested in publishing his work. Tamsash Kax – Second Host An engineer and part time artist she used to say that art was much like engineering. Her job was mainly on the practice side of engineering though she did draw blue prints as well but there were not so particle and she admitted herself that they were more art than something that could be realised. Archus Kax – Third host Lived a short and tragic life he died in a war against the Enolian Coalition. He left his wife Tirania Lior another Joined Trill a widow who was pregnant with his daughter at the time of his death. Ozla Kax – Fourth host an athlete she competed in several games and had her own personalised training course at one stage. She was enthusiastic about sport from an early age and in her teens she climbed to roof of one of the towers on Trill. Maurita Kax – Fifth Host Symbiology Commission official she was noted for being coming across as quite strict and sometimes even harsh but this was really more of an act, she wasn’t as strict as she made her self out to be. Darzen Kax – Sixth host he was a professor but also murdering sadist who believed strongly that instinct was higher than love, religion, law and reason. In order to prove that, he had a rival professor and some of his students round his house and had them tortured and starved. Most of if not all of his memories have been suppressed both because of his theories that were considered too dangerous and the sadistic nature of his acts. - Lorent Kax Seventh host and the last before Merida, a Trill government official who had a lot of power and influence although he often acted like more of an ambassador then a leader. He introduced a lot of culture and ideas from civilisations such as the Klingon, Vulcan and Romulan to Trill. He often went on trips to the governments of other planets and too other civilisations where he learned about the way things were run there at first he did so in disguise but he later started to go more openly. What he learned from both Klingons and the Romulans he used to strengthen the Trill military into a more formidable force. He loved Klingon culture and learned Klingon marshal arts how to fight with a bat'leth and could speak fluent Klingon. Though he didn’t like the religious aspects of Klingon culture he always hated religion even traditional Trill beliefs such Mak'relle Dur annoyed him, but then he didn’t like tradition either. He removed or reduced a lot of aspects of Trill society that he considered too traditional. At the time Trill was very weak militarily so one of the things he did when he went aboard was to find ways to strengthen the Trill military, so they could defend themselves and also take back some of the colonies that had been taken. So he went abroad on diplomatic missions, studied their military tactics and ship designs. These reforms allowed Trill to take back several colonies like the ones on Caldik and Temecklia from the Tzenkethi coalition. He also expanded Trill territory and influence forming new colonies almost making Trill an unofficial empire. Though socially he could be a menace he hosted wild drinking parties in which sometimes the guests were not allowed to stop drinking or go to bed until Lorent was ready to. He even held parties like this when he was abroad and gained a reputation for trashing the houses he stayed at in his drunken parties. He had his own drinking group with one of it’s rules being that nobody is to go to bed sober. He was very promiscuous as well he used to take mistresses, and if planet he visited had any ‘pleasure houses’ he would make good use of them, a few times he bedding more than ten people in one night. Though he made sure the law was obeyed on Trill when on other planets he often didn’t pay attention to the rules and this got him in some trouble because of that. Though he hated tradition he enforced Trill law on reassociation very strictly and even when his own son Ranul helped a couple commit reassociation he had him exiled along with the couple. Later when Ranul was captured by the Tzenkethi coalition and was offered over to Lorent in exchange for some of the colonies Trill taken back Lorent refused to even send a rescue party saying as far as he was concerned he no longer had a son. His grandson by Ranul however survived and applied to be joined even making it through a lot of tests. It was said that when Lorent was on his death bed he was given a offer from his grandson to be joined to the Kax symbiont but he refused. It’s unknown if this is true or just a rumour though. Either way Merida as the successor host to the the Kax symbiont. Links Old Merida Kax Account New Merida Kax Account Merida Kax on toyhou.se Category:Star Trek OC Category:Fallout OC Category:Hosts of the Kax Symbiont Category:Female OC Category:Original Characters Category:Joined Trill Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:AgentGrady Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Lore